fail or pervail
by LunaArco
Summary: after the GMG
1. Chapter 1

_**A message from LunaArco to readers**_

Warning I do not own fairy tail and it sometimes takes me 1/3 months to write a chapter. And I am terrible at spelling and grammar. I would like reviews so I can see what you like and what you don't like to make it as interring for you as I can. ; )

Chapter 1

.Midnight's pov.

A gentle breeze sent cherry blossoms around the moon lit night sky. I laid in the meadow letting the cool breeze ruffle my black and white hair as looked up at the stars and thought about her.

Her tiny little body, her blond hair blowing in the wind and those delicious shimmering deep drown eyes that could piers though any man's soul. It has been a year sinus the Infinity Clock when I realized my feelings and eight years sinus I first laid eyes on her. I can't explain it feels so long ago yet it feels like it happened yesterday.

Suddenly footsteps and crunching twigs echoed thought the meadow caching my attention and pissing me off." who the hell are you and what do you want. Whoever you are you better have a good excuse because breaking my concentration has a high penalty you know. "My voice was filled with rage but stilly cocky.

Two figures step out from the shadows. One was slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He had slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left ear was adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant. He had a Sabertooth Mark located on his left shoulder.

He was a Dragon Slayer, guessing by his distinctively sharp canine teeth.

He wore a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He was wearing loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; they have rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs.

the other was slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair was later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox's eyes. But Something that caught my eye was a thin scar across the bridge of his nose.

but he wore a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to his left shoulder. Below it, he seems to wear a plain grayish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waist guard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waist guard, and he also wore a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waist guard.

"so you're from saber not a big surprise, what ya want." the men looked at me shocked .That is when the guy with the messy black bangs began to speak." we want to bring fairy tail down." he said this with a poker face on. "They won the GMG and now Sabertooth is mocked for being the weakest of al guilds and defeat. We want to restore the way it was." I sighed." Oh goody another guild that wants Fairy tail gone. Yippee! And what the hell's in it for me." I said my tone bored and annoyed.

The one with the black hair spoke again. This time his voice was a little shaken." We will have to talk to our master."

I laughed." Are you really that scared fine a'l join. You guys are nothing but a little sacredy cats."

"Oh there something else's, you have to join Sabertooth." the blond haired man said in a cocky tone

." ha whatever….. But there's a ketch there is one "fairy" I like and she is also the 'weakens' of fairy tail, but take her and when they know and lets just say they will rage big time but take her when they don't know and they won't rage till a month or so. Also the plus is their stupid so they won't realizes if we take her and she's on a solo job they will just get vary worried and look for her for a long time. But when we take her we have to erase all traces of her, mostly sent, So when you take her cover the area with water to erase any evades that she was there." the two men nodded knowing that everything I said was true.

"So do we have deal." the one with the messy black hair said. I sighed and gave my response

." One more thing." I paused to see their but faces they kept their poker faces on. "The weakness of fairy tail, no harm will come to her at all. You see I don't want to deal with the council… Again. Also Natsu keeps getting in the way not to mention Gajeel, Laxus and there master, Macrow. One more thing they call her the heart of fairy tail." The two men looked as if they knew what I was saying.

"Now that you have heard all of my little ketch's. Do you agree to my sercomstanses or not or not." After I was finished talking the two men looked at each other.

The blond one spoke." Fine and who is this heart of fairy tail that Natsu is so attached to."

.Lucy's pov.

I was walking out of my house when." she's mine you iron baster!" "No she's mine ashes for brains." Gajeel and Natsu began to fight over me again. And I had no idea what was going on, even Laxus stared fights over me what the hell is up with all the dragon slayers.

But all I could do was walk away and hope for the beast, Bang! I begin to walk faster hoping that they haven't seen me yet.

. Gajeel pov.

Man is the heat

But at least I know Natsu won't get her. He's too deans to know what's going on. Gehe! She'll be mine as long Laxus doesn't get involved.

I was walking to Lucy's, so I could walk her to the guild and maybe persuade her to go on a mission with me. Then I saw Natsu he was climbing up to her window.' not to day salamander not to day' I thought.

I darted up the wall and garbed Natsu and slammed him to the ground. I turned to see Lucy walking away I looked back at Natsu. He was k.O. Gehe she mine Natsu all mine.

I ran after her ,seeing her golden hair shine in the sun rays of light making her look like an angel. But I had a bad feeling like something was watching her, I ran to her side and gave her a smile. She turned her head to me smiling at me I gathered up my courage.

"Hey Bunny Girl, do you want to go on a job with me?" I felt my lug being crushed slowly as she heisted to say her answer. then she sighed and began to speak her mind." fine Gajeel, you can't be worse than Natsu but before noon you have to pick a job but not too hard thou okay."

Yes she's all mine.

We began to walk to the guild I watched as all the passing people waved and smiled at Lucy and she smiled and waved back.

I could get it why people liked her so much. Before I knew it we were at the door of our guild, Fairy tail. Lucy pushed the doors open and walked over to the bar were Mair was getting her strawberry milk shake ready.

Suddenly I could smell Sabertooth . but to be more clear I meant the twin dragon slayers, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney.

I was about to investigate when." Hey be my lady and I will give you anything you ever dreamed of. And if you don't agree I will crush everything you ever loved. My sweet, sweet little, Lucy."

I turned around fast enough to blow five tables away and make the entire guild hide. Laxus stud there griping Lucy's arm. I could see her hand going purple.

Rage filled me as I saw a tear escape Lucy's beautiful brown eyes. As she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

She was like the heart of the guild and no one could replace her, hell she kept Erza in line. She is defiantly one heck of a girl

I rushed over and punched Laxus straight in the face. I grabber Lucy and pulled her into my cheat. She was shivering in fear. As Laxus came over a giant hand came down and through him at the wall. I turned to see the old man, Macrow. He was always looking out for Lucy. Whole guild gasped at what they saw.

I felt something wet on my chest I looked down to see what the hell it was only to see the shivering Lucy crying into my chest. Held her tighter and said something that made the whole guilds jaws drop.

"Thank you Gajeel." She looked up at me. I saw her face all red puffy and wet from crying. It filled me with more rage to see her cry, now I knew what Natsu felt and frankly, it felt like my heart was being torn apart.

"We don't have to go on a job with me if you…. don't want to." I tried with all my might to keep the disappointment out of my tone but failed…. Miserably.

She looked up at me, wiping her eyes and gave a little smile that somehow brought me a little joy." It's all right I want to go on a mission with you still. It will be fun."

.TIME SKIP. (Still Gajeel's pov)

Lucy, Panterlilly and I were on the road. Lucy was still shacking in fear do to what happened earlier with Laxus. We were going on an S-Class job. We had to take three dark gilds down and give them to the council.

We had been searching for three hours around a dark forest. Suddenly I knottiest that the sound of, Lucy footsteps had stopped. Turned to look for her to see her curled up in a ball on the forest ground.

I ran over to her to see what was wrong, When it hit me.

This place was the place she described at to Mira and Erza. The place she had night mares about. I picked her up into my arms.

" Lucy we'll camp her for tonight. Is that ok." She looked up at me and rapped her arms around my neck.

" I'm scared Gajeel this is where I see three dark guilds and they kill us." Many thoughts run through my mind.

"Nothing will happen to you I promes so just sleep Lucy" I said this to her gently to her.

I felt her muscles relax so I took it as a good sign. Then I closed my eyes and let sleep drift over me.

.Rogue's pov.

I looked at Gajeel and this so called Heart of fairy tail sleep. Sting then came over." Man she is one sexy lady no wonder Midnight likes her." He said slyly as he licked his lips well looking at the young women in front of us.

She was defiantly pretty and now I could see why this so called midnight likes her. I didn't nodest at the GMG but she was vary pretty- wait what am I saying and what is this feeling inside my chest.

.Sting's pov.

I looked at the sleeping girl. All I could think about was how tasty she looked. I would take her if Gajeel wasn't there.

Man why is heat so…so….brutal-" we need to head back to Sabertooth . Master will want to hear the news." Rogue yelled snapping me out of my tail of thought.

"Fine, whatever you say. And aunt we spots to be quite" I huffed at Rogue. He just rolled his eyes." we both know the reason I yelled". I tuner away knowing what he was inferring to. "Hey Sting can't help it if he's so great and you're not!" Lector piped in "Fro hungry. Fro want fish." I looked down to see Froch and Lector walking along side us.

I smiled at Lector and he smiled back.! GRUMBLE!. I looked back at lector to see him holding his tummy with a his face red in embarrassment " Hey Sting I think we should go back to the guild too I'm getting a little hungry." Lector whispered. Froch looked at him wired. " if that was your tummy grumbling from being a little hungry. Fro would probably need ear plugs for when you are really hungry!" Froch laughed.

.Lucy's pov.(dream)

"Wake up….wake up….wake up." A voice beached me. But I knew what was going to happen. I would wake up to see a guy named Patch; he would through me at least 20 feet away from him. I would turn my head to see Gajeel's body with no head. I would then scream and drag myself with my hands backwards then hear him laughed. And the last thing I see when I turn my head is my life flash before my eyes when I see his blade as my head is coped off. That is usually when I wake screaming in Natsu's arms.

Suddenly I felt warm arms rap around me and warm breath on my shoulder. My eyes flew up open only to see the guy named patch dead on the ground and it made my stomach turn. He was lying face first into a puddle of his own jet black colure blood. His arms looked like they were ripped off. His leg was defiantly broken hell it didn't even look like a leg any more. And what made my stomach turn the most was his thought it was oozing with bugs and his blood.

I turned away only to see what scared me the most was in front of me was mmmmMidnight and he's the one holding me and breathing on my neck. Thoughts rushed back to me. I thought he was dead for sure, he was pushed by Natsu out of the infinity clock.

My eyes flew open, I looked around franticly, till I heard rustling. I curled up into a ball trying to make my self as small as I could.

Big muscle arms rapped around me as wet hot tears ran down my checks." Lucy it's okay it's me Gajeel. Your safe, come here." I turned to see Gajeel with eyes filled with worry. Tears ran down my cheeks fast with no sing of stopping, I turned to Gajeel and looked into his dark eyes, then burred my head in his chest.

" your safe lucy. I won't let anyone get you and that I promise you. Just go to sleep I will take night watch okay." Toughs where his last words to me as sleep tock holed of me.

_**A message to readers from LunaArco;**_

Sorry to make the first chapter but I need votes. _**XD . LOVE TRIANGLE (**_ more like an octagon)

_**So who should join in to win Lucy**__**'**__**s Heart**_

_**. Rufus L **_

_**.Sting E**_

_**.Rogue C**_

_**Please vote or I can't write.**_


	2. Chapter 2 note to readers

Note to readers

I was thinking about taking some people off the list for Lucy's heart. And just so you know Gajeel, and Midnight are staying on the list. So who should leave the love triangle and who should join?

Rogue. C

Rufus. L

Sting. E

Laxus. D

One more thing if you sagest a NaLu. It's not going to happen. Just a warning to NaLu fans.

Hope it is to your likings ;)


End file.
